Big Bad Beetleborgs
Big Bad Beetleborgs (later Beetleborgs Metallix) is an American television series produced by Saban Entertainment.[3] It aired for two seasons on Fox Kids between September 7, 1996 and March 2, 1998. Reruns later aired on UPN Kids during 1998-1999. On May 7, 2010 the copyright for Beetleborgs was transferred from BVS International to SCG Power Rangers.[4] The series adapted combat footage from the Metal Hero tokusatsu-series Juukou B-Fighter (first season) and B-Fighter Kabuto (second season). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=1 edit Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=2 edit Season 1 Set in the fictional town of Charterville, three "typical average kids", Drew (Wesley Barker), Jo (Shannon Chandler/Brittany Konarzewski), and Roland (Herbie Baez), enter the supposedly haunted Hillhurst Mansion after accepting a dare from rich snobs Van and Trip. The house is revealed to be the home of real monsters when the kids accidentally bump a pipe organ, releasing a phasm named Flabber (Billy Forester). He proves to be friendly, and in return for releasing him, offers to grant them one wish. They wish to become their comic book heroes, the Big Bad Beetleborgs. However, this also brings the Beetleborgs' sworn enemies to life: the Magnavores, led by the evil Vexor, who would summon monsters from the comic books to battle the Beetleborgs. Roland's mom and dad run the comic book shop along with his grandmother Nano. In a 6-parter, Vexor created his own Beetleborg, Shadowborg, which was a match for the Beetleborgs and briefly took their powers. They had to call a temporary Beetleborg (White Blaster Beetleborg) Josh, and after Shadowborg was destroyed, Josh lost his powers. The Beetleborgs would meet the Beetleborgs comic creator, Art Fortunes during this six part story in order for him to create the White Blaster Beetleborg and the Mega Blue Beetleborg. In the second to last episode of the first season, the Magnavores steal a picture of a new villain named Nukus from Art Fortunes' office. They bring him to life to enlist his help in destroying the Beetleborgs. Nukus assists them by planning devastating attacks on the city and creating Borgslayer, a hybrid of all the Magnavore monsters. Unbeknownst to the Magnavores, Nukus was actually plotting to get rid of them. Nukus tells Van and Trip (who were fleeing Charterville during Borgslayer's attack to their father's country estate) how to defeat Borgslayer, and orders them to take the information to the Beetleborgs. They succeed in destroying Borgslayer, causing the Magnavores to be swept back into the comics. In the last episode of the first season (and the first episode of the second season), Nukus challenged the kids to one last battle and despite Art's warning that he is too powerful, they face him anyway. Nukus quickly wipes them out, and destroys their armor, weapons, and powers. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=3 edit Season 2 These events lead directly into the second season, Beetleborgs Metallix. In it, the Crustaceans have replaced the Magnavores as the Beetleborgs' new arch-enemy. Nukus discovers that his creator is actually Art's incarcerated brother, Les Fortunes. Nukus busts Les out of prison. Les now serves him by creating new villains and monsters for him. In response, Art creates new powers, armor, and weapons, which Flabber then bring to life again for the kids, who rechristen themselves as Beetleborgs Metallix, hence the title. They are later assisted by the Astralborgs, four Beetleborgs created by Art Fortunes as a child when he and Les worked together on their only collaboration, the Lost Comic. Nukus formed his own evil group, named the Crustaceans. He would later recruit more faithful followers from the Lost Comic in the form of the Mantrons. Nukus and Vilor eventually gained upgraded Mega forms. To counteract this, the Beetleborgs were given an upgrade by Roboborg, who fused their Metallix powers with their original powers, creating the Mega Spectra Beetleborgs. Vilor's "mega" form did not last long and he quietly returned to his original look without explanation; however, Mega Nukus retained his upgraded look. The series concluded with the Beetleborgs gaining the enemy Boron as an ally, stripping Nukus of his greatest weapon; and Les Fortunes made the decision to return willingly to Charterville prison, disabling Nukus' ability to create new monsters out of illustrations. With no known way of returning the Crustaceans to the comic world, the Beetleborgs were left with an unresolved final battle with what was left of their foes. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=4 edit Characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=5 edit Beetleborgs *Andrew "Drew" McCormick *Roland Williams *Josephine "Jo" McCormick *Josh Baldwin http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=6 edit Allies *Karato and Silver Ray. *Astralborgs *'Hillhurst Inhabitants' **Flabber **Mums **Frankenbeans **Count Fangula **The Pipettes **Ghoulum **Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith **Little Ghoul *Arthur "Art" Fortunes *"Nano" Williams *Aaron Williams *Abbie Williams *Heather *Trip & Van *Dudley http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=7 edit Villains *Magnavores *Crustaceans *Monsters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=8 edit Jo's change A unique casting change occurred and instead of an official departure removing the character Jo from the cast, when Shannon Chandler left the series, her character remained. Halfway through Season 1, Wolfgang, while playing with a magic book, accidentally cast a spell that caused Jo to change in appearance. Brittany Konarzewski took over Chandler's role in the guise of actually being the original Jo with a new look and voice. To counteract this, Flabber used his magic to make her look and sound the way she always had, but it didn't work on anyone who actually watched the spell being cast. So the viewers, Flabber, Drew, Roland, and Jo herself could still see Jo in her new appearance, but the Hilhurst monsters as well as their family and friends saw her as she looked before. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=9 edit Arsenal http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=10 edit Big Bad Beetleborgs *Beetle Bonders *Sonic Laser Saber **Sonic Lasers **Pulsabers *Beetle Battlers: The Beetleborgs' main weapons of their own design; **Stinger Blade **Stinger Drill **Hunter Claw **Striker Blaster *Thunder Stinger http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=11 edit Beetleborgs Metallix *"Bug Out" *Data Bonders *Imput Cards *Metallix Battlers **Metallix Lancer **Metallix Grappler **Metallix Baton *Sector Cycles *Astral Sword *Astral Blaster *Astral Bonders *Astral Arsenal *Mega Spectra Weapons http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=12 edit Assault vehicles *Attack Vehicles *'Battle Vehicles' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Big_Bad_Beetleborgs&action=edit&section=13 edit Battleborgs *Roboborg *Boron